Mi último vals
by Shin Black
Summary: Argentina x Perú. Perú se encuentra intentando componer un vals y en eso llega Argentina en un hermoso caballo Blanco. Song fic con el vals peruano llamado Argentina, de Roberto Tello


Mi único vals.

No era de aquellos poetas que pudieran explayarse durante años en papeles viejos y amarillentos para dedicar un soneto propiamente dicho, más bien, era de los sencillos. Tomó un acordeón que su padre, Antonio, le había obsequiado hacía tanto tiempo, aun trataba de encontrarle un uso propicio. No es que fuera malo en ello, a decir verdad, creía ser bastante bueno, pues su folklore estaba atestado con la sinfonía del instrumento, pero debía admitir que aun no lo dominaba tan bien como probablemente sus hermanos.

Se sentó en un baquito y comenzó, apretó fuertemente sus ojos cuando un áspero sonido se escucho y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había cometido su primer error. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó sus manos hacia dentro, logrando sacar una armoniosa nota musical. Sonrió, ¿qué debía ser primero? ¿La música o la canción? Basarse primero en una letra escrita con anterioridad no parecía ser la respuesta que andaba buscando, pero, también le costaría muchísimo de una melodía viviente poder darle un sonido apropiado, estaba en problemas.

_Argentina, Argentina  
>Oh querida patria hermana<em>

_Que en la gratitud de mi alma_

_Vivirás toda la vida…_

Para no haber compuesto nunca en su vida esas palabras sonaban muy hermosas. Cerró sus ojos y dejó el instrumento en su regazo escuchando como un caballo se acercaba galopando; pensó haber encontrado un lugar desértico para poder componer la canción pero siempre tenía que haber alguien que seguro llegaba a su casa buscando comida, y él como buen anfitrión servía una cantidad inmensurable de postres.

–¡Miguel, Miguel! –la voz del Argentino era difícil de no escuchar, la melodiosa forma de hablar se diagnosticaba como única–. ¡Che, Migue!

–Te escuché la primera vez que me hablaste –el moreno se dio la vuelta para ver como el rucio bajaba del caballo blanco que montaba minutos antes.

–Bueno, che, sólo pasaba a saludarte, como te vi tan solo ¡y así me tratas! –fingió haber sido herido por las palabras del bajito joven, Perú conocía perfectamente a la Argentina, y, con lucidez, se levantó del banquito dejando en el mismo el acordeón con el cual intentaba tocar algo.

–¿Qué sucede, Tincho? ¿Acaso te echaron de tu casa?

–Hay mucho bullicio, no se puede estar un segundo tranquilo sin que la vieja esa me rompa las pelotas, habla un montón y encima yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

–¿Cómo cual?

–Pues…em… –el argentino miró para todos lados y sonrió de costado al ver el acordeón–. ¡Un bandoneón! Genial ¡te lo toco! ¿Cantamos algo?

–Estaba tratando de componer algo.

–¿Y cómo vas, che? –tomo el instrumento en sus manos y observó al joven de piel trigueña.

–Pues, recién hice una melodía y escribí un párrafo.

–¿Desde hace cuanto estas con esto? –comienza a tocar hábilmente el instrumento, lo que sorprende al peruano.

–Pues…las cuatro.

–¿Dos horas aquí sentado y sólo sacaste una estrofa? –comenzó a juguetear con el acordeón y Perú se lo tuvo que sacar antes que el rubio lo rompiera–. ¿Me la cantas?

–¡Llevo cinco minutos acá, acuérdate que tenemos distintos husos horarios! Además ¡ya te dije que llevo un párrafo nada más!

–Pero ¿qué se yo? Te puedo dar inspiración, ya sabes que yo inspiro a todos, además estás en el jardín de mi casa, mínimo tenés que cantarme algo, así no me aburro – ¿el jardín de su casa? Miguel volteó para darse cuenta que era cierto, estaba en las pampas argentinas.

–¡De acuerdo! –Se vuelve a sentar con el acordeón en sus piernas–. Pero no te rías.

–No me río…anda.

Usa una mano para tomar un extremo del instrumento, con la otra mano toca el otro extremo y comienza suavemente a hacer sonar el acordeón. La introducción era melodiosa, le gustaba, como traía los ojos cerrados no pudo notar la sonrisa boba que le dedicaba el argentino al verlo tocar, suponía que se burlaría de él pero, a decir verdad lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, tenía razón el rucio, era una inspiración.

_Argentina... Argentina..._

_¡Oh!, Querida patria hermana,_

_En la gratitud de mi alma_

_Vivirás toda la vida._

El argentino se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba apenas escuchó su nombre, pero apaciguó su sorpresa y se relajó, cayendo nuevamente entre el colchón verdoso de sus tierras. ¿Quién diría que el peruano le haría un vals a él?

_Argentina... Yo te canto..._

_Y saludo a tu bandera,_

_Que por gloriosa flamea_

_En el cielo americano._

Un mimo al alma seguramente, el peruano no entendió cuando continuó su canto y sus manos presionando el acordeón como si supiera lo que estuviera haciendo, producto del alma seguramente, algo de lo cual no era conciente ni estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

_En la alfombra, de tus pampas_

_Se prodigan tus trigales,_

_El deleite de tu mate_

_Y de los gauchos, el alma._

–Es…hermosa –susurró Martín, pero más que terminar, la canción continuaba, el peruano parecía realmente poseido por algún espíritu, dado que simplemente tocaba y narraba su canción con aquella prodigiosa voz que solía tener.

_Cuna gloriosa de San Martín,_

_Mi peruanísimo corazón,_

_Rinde homenaje al Libertador_

_Que fue del mundo, rey de la lid._

_Enseña linda, sagrado tul_

_De cielo y alma, formada estás,_

_¡Viva de América, la hermandad!_

_¡Viva Argentina!... ¡Viva el Perú!..._

–Wooo, peruano, dijiste que sólo tenías una estrofa y ahí tienes una canción completa –el argentino comenzó a aplaudir, lo que desconcertó al trigueño que inmediatamente dejó de tocar.

–¿Qué yo qué? –Se sonrojó inmediatamente al recordar la letra de la canción–. Yo…yo en realidad.

–Migue, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Ah, yo no te he dedicado nada, debería dedicarte algo ¿no es así? –el moreno estaba demasiado sonrojado para prestar atención a un apuesto argentino acercarse a él.

Le había cantado una canción al rubio presumido ese, bajó el rostro, se comenzó a sentir un tanto incomodo, aun más cuando una blanca mano levantó su mentón hasta chocar los increíbles ojos miel con los verde pasto.

–Migue, eres lo más dulce que vi en mi vida –le tomó de sus mejillas y lo besó con dulzura.

Se sentía de una forma extraña, no fuera que es la primera vez que el rucio le daba un beso, recordó en su independencia como el muchacho le había tomado, creyendo en esa oportunidad probablemente, que el joven peruano era una niña debido a que Antonio no le cortaba el cabello. Le abrazó con fuerza y continuó el fugaz beso que comenzó a marcar poderío. Los dieciséis años que habían estado distanciados los estaba carcomiendo en lo más profundo de sus inconcientes, no podían estar tanto tiempo así habiendo una historia tan fuerte atrás, desde que acunados por los brazos del abuelo inca, cuando Argentina y Perú apenas eran dos bebés que no tenían una idea de lo grande que era el mundo y como en unos miles de años verían flamear sus banderas como países independientes. Aquellos días, donde los abuelitos aborígenes los cuidaban a todos, a todos los latinos, enseñándole una cultura devastada por la llegada de Antonio y los demás bárbaros que terminaron con la vida de la gente que los criaba.

–Tincho….

–Shhh, no hace falta que digas nada, gracias Perú…

_**Gracias…Perú.**_

Perú nunca se sintió querido por su hermano mayor Martín, a decir verdad, creyó que el rubio tenía tanto amor propio que se había cegado completamente y olvidado quien estuvo a su lado en buenas y malas, compartiendo el pan y el frío en momentos de turbulencia, quien había dejado su pellejo en las guerras. Pero no, Martín nunca se olvidó de su vecino del norte, que aun lejos geográficamente siempre estuvieron unidos en sangre, en fraternidad.

_**Gracias Perú…**_

Era lo único que necesitaba el peruano.

_**De nada…Argentina.**_

Fin.

Los nombres de Miguel y Martín son usados en Latin_Hetalia. En realidad como no describo a Argentina y Perú en este fics entonces para que se hagan una idea son los diseños de Rowein y Kuraudia.

Bueno espero que les guste.

Para los que quieran escuchar el vals: www .youtube .com/watch?v=5rA6Q8l5HWw&feature=feedlik


End file.
